the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 August 2018
23:55-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:56-21 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-35 o/ 23:56-49 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:57-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-44 What? :P 23:58-01 Can I be in charge of the promotions? 23:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:00-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:04-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:04-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:05-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:05-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:06-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:09-45 Long forgotten. 00:12-49 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:12-50 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:13-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:13-30 YOU! 00:13-35 Huh? 00:13-42 You LIED to me! 00:13-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:13-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:14-03 Huh?? 00:14-31 You said you were thinking of a reply. 00:14-38 But you didn't. 00:15-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:15-56 Can I be in charge of the promotions? 00:15-57 I was. 00:15-57 Just forgot. 00:16-00 Sure. 00:16-10 Tell me, has Spongebobvstheloudhouse heard about that yet? 00:16-19 Not yet. 00:18-15 Can I be in charge of the death squad? 00:19-40 Sure. 00:19-48 I truly hope FalcoLombardi99 will make a reply. 00:20-18 I have an idea. 00:20-36 I'll make a quick reply 00:20-43 Yes, dippy? 00:20-46 *dIPPY 00:20-50 *Dippy 00:20-54 YOU reply... 00:20-57 ...with... 00:21-05 ...ur mum gay.... 00:21-09 ...and then delete it.... 00:21-18 Lol 00:21-19 .... =] 00:21-21 (facepalm) 00:21-31 That would be funny 00:22-00 Sadly, 00:22-05 There is nothing funny about that. 00:22-23 Sadly, 00:22-26 there is. 00:22-33 Nope! 00:22-38 Yep! 00:22-39 It is not an offensive meme imo 00:22-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:22-55 Although offensive memes can be funny if executed correctly. :P 00:23-08 Now, Jorra, I need you on Discord. 00:23-10 The Earth rotates on it's axis. 00:23-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:23-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:23-18 *its 00:23-18 And what was funny? 00:23-21 I don't think it's funny. But I don't find it offensive myself. At least I'm not offended by it. 00:23-23 I noticed, Dippy. 00:23-24 Mobile error. 00:23-29 And what was funny? 00:23-43 Scroll up to see @South 00:23-44 Syde BOT, update the logs. 00:24-22 I can't scroll up when I just come in. 00:24-25 What was funny? 00:24-37 Read the logs to see what was funny 00:24-41 ^ 00:24-42 Dippy did a ur mum gay joke. 00:24-42 Wasn't funny, sadly. 00:24-49 *Was funny, sadly. 00:25-06 *Literally nothing funny 00:25-16 remind me again why i agreed to help the moviebox wiki 00:25-16 **Literally so bad it was funny 00:25-19 I'm gay myself and I find the joke funny. It's like the new yo mama's so fat jokes 00:25-24 Did people find that funny? That is a regular routine response that you think nothing of. 00:25-33 Idk, Akumi. 00:25-36 But it's literal hell, lol. 00:25-49 Yeah, I've been around idiots who make that response WAY too much. 00:25-50 There is nothing funny. It's like saying "Welcome," "Head out." Etc. It's been an accepted as a common phrase, 00:25-54 But no one thinks any of it. 00:26-27 Also, I haven't taken my medication yet so brb because I'm gonna do that so I can think properly. 00:26-34 c="green">I'm gay myself and find the joke funny 00:26-36 Gold. 00:26-39 Very well then Ninja. 00:26-40 Lol. 00:27-08 Not as golden when I asked someone to give me an actual reason as to why they should stay administrator other than "they were female" and they labeled me a homophobe. 00:27-13 Never gonna forget that. 00:27-35 Did she make the true God choice yet, Lombardi? 00:28-32 Who 00:29-23 Back. 00:29-53 K 00:30-03 True God chat, really. 00:30-11 Dippy would have fun here. 00:30-14 >YOU reply... 00:30-14 >...with... 00:30-14 >...ur mum gay.... 00:30-14 >...and then delete it.... 00:30-14 >.... =] 00:30-14 *winces* Oh god, that was embarrassing. 00:30-35 Madi Lombardi 00:30-39 Now that I can think properly I can now say it's not even bad it's funny. It's just bas. 00:30-41 *bad 00:30-56 You know something's bad when even I get embarrassed by it. 00:31-15 @South nope 00:31-38 I need to find a good joke or at least a bad joke that is actually funny. 00:32-28 Tell her she better! 00:32-52 @South nope 00:33-32 AH HA! 00:33-35 Perfect. 00:33-41 https://pics.me.me/person-asexual-haha-are-you-a-plant-me-yes-me-8824010.png 00:34-00 I am a plant. 00:34-01 Die. 00:34-06 Lol 00:34-09 c="green">mfw when pic from me.me 00:34-16 Might as well get iFunny in there too 00:35-15 And r/dankmemes and r/surrealmemes 00:35-27 Those are respectful subreddits, 00:35-36 Unlike the ridiculous repost central me.me 00:35-41 Respectable** 00:35-52 You used respectable and subreddit in the same sentence. Hilarious. 00:35-59 r/surrealmemes is the future of memes 00:36-23 You should visit /pol/ sometime, Ninja 00:36-23 Reddit is to the Internet what Hungary is to the EU: the cancer. 00:36-34 Sure. 00:36-35 Can we not 00:36-47 I suppose you would be correct. 00:36-57 I am not being racist. It's not the Hungarians' fault. It's Viktor Orban's. 00:37-00 4chan is lit, especially with their Smash Ultimate leaks. 00:37-19 I am referring to the cancer thing. 00:37-19 Comments like that literally make atmospheres toxic. 00:37-27 Oh, sorry. 00:37-30 It's fine. 00:37-31 Yeah, they do. 00:37-37 You ever visit /pol/, Lombardi? 00:38-08 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:38-09 "Do we push or pull them out?" Sterling asks Savannah "I have never saved lives ever before." Sterling tells Savannah cluelessly. 00:38-09 00:38-09 LOL. I'm not posting it to make fun of you BTW. I genuinely think that was funny. 00:38-26 Almost as good as 00:38-37 "We're here to help despite us being here to steal!" 00:38-56 No, that actually makes for some good comic relief. 00:39-08 kk 00:39-42 Yeah Lombardi's dialogue is truly Godlike. 00:40-08 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 00:40-23 Savannah is angry. 00:40-31 Meanwhile I too am angry. 00:41-04 Bobby! o/ 00:41-24 I'll explain why in the form of a joke: "Australians seem to accept changes in Prime Ministers more than changes in plastic bags". 00:41-39 In that, new Prime Minister and the election is NEXT year. 00:41-40 Disagree. Iconic, wig snatching, skinny are better words to describe my dialogue. My cringe RP dialogue is gold too. 00:41-46 I am sick of these fucking spills! 00:41-57 Your second non canon is alright, 00:42-02 But the Canon is truly God. 00:42-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-27 I think I portray the TTG characters in the cringe RP better than the actual show portrays them. 00:42-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-52 Nope 00:43-13 My country's political system is broken! 00:43-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-21 incorrect 00:43-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-42 is sadly not the case 00:44-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-10 At least America can keep a President for a full term. 00:44-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:44-52 pm tkf 00:44-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:45-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-48 Dippy is friends with CavaX? 00:47-02 Yeah, why? 00:47-05 Any of y'all religionists? 00:47-16 No reason! 00:47-27 Absolutely not. 00:47-36 I mean sure he's kinda weird but he means well. 00:47-48 Besides I like weird. 00:48-16 Umm...Falco. 00:48-36 Umm...Falco. 00:48-37 What did Lombardi do 00:48-37 How do they know the protagonists' names? 00:48-38 I assume Akumi had enough. 00:48-52 And I don't really think CavaX means well. @Dippy 00:48-52 But I respect your opinion. 00:49-15 I am weird 00:49-39 I am weird but that's common knowledge. 00:49-45 Savannah has said the protagonists names to them before. 00:50-19 A white kitten watched from afar thinking that humans were weird 00:50-19 00:50-19 *laughs hysterically* 00:50-19 They read the wiki, Jn5 00:50-29 I'm weird, in a more James Charles/Jeffree Star/Shane Dawson weird 00:51-18 If you think you're weird because you're gay, I'm asexual. That's way more weird. :P 00:51-18 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:51-31 34 missed messages again 00:51-35 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:52-00 Sure. 00:52-00 I'm also a makeup enthusiast and drag fan, which could be considered weird. 00:52-03 Also, 00:52-07 What's up with all the gay jokes 00:52-14 That's not a gay joke. 00:52-25 No one was using such jokes, tkf 00:52-37 The point was clear. 00:52-37 It was a joke satirising me for being ace. 00:52-52 Dippy will truly love this wiki I am on currently. 00:53-00 Oh really now? 00:53-06 you are not ace you are jackninja5dippergravityfalls 00:53-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:53-44 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:53-50 I'm back 00:53-51 Bob 00:53-58 Talk in Private Chat 00:54-45 Sure 00:55-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:55-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:56-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:56-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:56-43 brb 00:57-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:57-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:57-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:57-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:58-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:01-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:06-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:16-31 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:16-59 hello darkness my old friend 01:17-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:17-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:17-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:19-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:20-20 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:20-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:20-33 Lol 01:21-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:21-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:25-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:26-16 brb 01:26-46 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:37-50 goodnight, TDL 01:37-54 Night. o/ 01:38-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:41-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:47-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:49-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:49-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:50-04 I'm back 01:50-15 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 01:53-22 Yee 01:53-30 Is Bobby here? 01:53-38 No. 01:55-23 Oh, I see 01:58-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-58 Wow. Not much happening while I was AFK. 02:02-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:06-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:07-00 Okay 02:07-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:10-57 Let's hold a discussion. 02:12-28 Okay. 02:12-30 Like what. 02:12-32 ? 02:18-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:27-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:28-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:28-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:28-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:35-16 Welp. 02:39-04 Indeed. 02:42-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:42-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:51-28 (facepalm) 02:51-56 Hm? 02:52-10 What's with the face palm? 02:52-19 (facepalm) 02:52-24 :D 02:54-37 You don't say. :P 02:55-42 lol 02:55-49 But I am saying it :P 02:55-59 Sure. 02:56-11 I still remember that one time Staff asked in chat, 02:56-18 "What wikis do you like to edit? :P" 02:56-22 Or something like that 02:56-37 Maybe it was Rappy 02:56-40 And?! 02:56-41 Can't remember exactly 02:57-23 Just that it was a bit strange to use the :P emoji 02:58-22 Hm. 02:58-26 I think it was BertH, iirc. 02:58-32 Oh so you do remember it? 02:58-49 Yeah, vaguely. 03:10-27 ok 03:11-47 Finally, I'm having a normal conversation with a normal user on CC. 03:11-50 Guess who :P 03:13-00 Reply! 03:14-21 Hmm. 03:14-23 Mendes! 03:14-32 Annabeth. 03:14-48 Best guess: CCChatOverlord. 03:14-52 Nope! 03:14-59 And it's not Loygan or Sophie either! 03:15-18 But that is all of the normal people. 03:15-23 Actually, 03:15-29 They headed out at some time. 03:15-54 Camz27. 03:16-09 I'm sorry, 03:16-13 But that is an incorrect username. 03:16-28 Kingi-nalu? 03:16-36 Camz27 is not a valid username! 03:16-57 Camz7! 03:17-00 Yep! 03:17-07 Sure. 03:25-32 Now I'm gonna head out 03:25-33 \o 03:25-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:25-42 \o 03:27-25 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:31-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:31-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:50-01 Lmfao. 03:50-01 Yeah, this is dead by September 18. 03:57-55 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:58-02 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1507556 03:58-36 \o 03:58-39 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 03:58-39 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:59-44 Lmao. 04:12-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:12-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:13-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:13-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:42-19 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:42-24 Back. 04:42-51 Welcome. 04:43-01 Back. 04:43-07 Sure. 04:43-44 OK. 05:04-15 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:15-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 08:38-09 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 11:25-56 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:37-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 11:38-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:38-05 o/ 11:38-09 hey (Robin) 11:38-45 Oh, lol. 11:38-50 A duo! o/ 11:38-54 Or a trio now! :P 11:39-20 Did Falco just join? 11:39-35 yes 11:39-43 First day of school for me today 11:40-55 I haven't been school age since 2013. 11:41-18 Though I didn't leave school until 2015. 11:41-40 (facepalm) 11:42-07 I accidentally demoted myself from bureaucrat on a wiki 11:42-58 ask a bureaucrat on that wiki to give it back 11:43-08 ^ 11:44-25 I'm gonna contact Staff about it 11:44-34 Seriously, this is why Bureaucrat needs to have a * next to it. So that Bureaucrats know that they can't recover their rights directly if they remove them. The * only shows up when giving Bureaucrat rights to other users. But not when demoting themselves. 11:44-43 Need to ask them if they can demote a bureaucrat who made 0 edits 11:44-47 I know you probably already knew this, but still. 11:45-48 On all the wikis I administrate, I put a warning on the user rights management page so that less experienced users would be aware that they can't recover their own Bureaucrat rights if they remove them. 11:47-55 I even reported this to Staff but they don't have any immediate solutions to the issue. 12:01-16 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 12:01-31 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 12:01-53 thank you 12:01-53 Missy! o/ 12:02-00 hi c.syde 12:02-02 How do you do? :P 12:02-14 i am doing good 12:02-36 what about you? 12:03-51 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 12:04-34 Fine. Though tired due to the timezone I'm in. 12:05-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:05-45 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:05-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:05-49 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 12:06-02 KorraDorra! o/ (No idea what made me say that, lol.) 12:06-11 On all the wikis I administrate, I put a warning on the user rights management page so that less experienced users would be aware that they can't recover their own Bureaucrat rights if they remove them. 12:06-11 I even reported this to Staff but they don't have any immediate solutions to the issue. 12:06-56 lol. 12:08-03 So Korra and Q had the same problem 12:08-28 What? 12:09-04 Nope! 12:09-09 It was a meme! 12:09-26 Can I be in charge of the permissions 12:09-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 12:09-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:10-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 12:11-31 lol 12:12-38 Sure. 12:15-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:15-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:18-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:18-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:18-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:18-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:21-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:21-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:26-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:26-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:29-19 Reply to PM! 12:29-19 :P 12:29-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:30-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:30-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 12:30-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:39-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:39-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:40-26 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 12:41-02 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 12:41-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:42-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:42-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:42-12 Hey Janissa! o/ 12:42-19 thanks i went on zero gravity 12:42-29 What do you mean? 12:42-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:42-56 i went to the fair again 12:43-04 and went on rides 12:43-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:46-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:46-27 Come, 12:46-29 Let's check on the meme. 12:47-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:47-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:47-53 Night! o/ 12:48-15 Good, it's dead. 12:48-15 I said yesterday this would not survive a thrdr day. 12:48-16 *third 12:48-20 Farewell, C.Syde65. 12:48-26 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:50-01 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:50-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:50-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:51-01 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 12:52-14 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 12:52-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:52-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:52-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:53-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:55-52 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 13:03-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:11-07 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:16-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:16-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:17-18 hey o/ 13:17-30 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 13:59-03 quiet today 13:59-12 Yep. 14:00-03 just a Ghast, a Fanatical Korra, and a fanatical bot 14:00-41 brb 14:00-44 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:01-43 Sure. 14:03-14 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 14:03-22 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 14:03-58 o/ 14:04-06 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:04-40 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 14:04-47 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 14:09-50 !party 14:09-52 You want a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 14:10-12 I broke the law of South Ferry. 14:10-24 Huh? 14:11-15 Now he's gonna make (blank) into a meme and tell me to leave them! Damn it all! 14:12-43 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 14:13-26 And who is blank? 14:13-31 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 14:14-00 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 14:14-21 Said who? 14:14-30 Lewis! 14:15-21 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 14:17-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:17-09 o/ 14:17-18 Welcome. o/ 14:17-44 Welcome, Akumi. 14:19-40 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 14:19-44 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 14:21-58 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 14:22-11 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 14:25-38 o/ 14:25-41 hey mcr 14:25-52 Hey. o/ 14:26-40 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 14:27-04 !party 14:27-29 That was a fake command, I am sorry. 14:27-58 lol 14:28-39 for a bot, dont you need a separate computer to run it? 14:29-02 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 14:29-35 Separate browser. 14:29-39 ok 14:29-54 There's also a few programs that aren't browser-based, but far too advanced for me to use. 14:31-08 (think) 14:55-57 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:59-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:59-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:07-26 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 15:07-35 Hiya o/ 15:08-22 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:08-41 !test 15:08-43 !seen 15:08-50 FanaticBot doesn't DO commands! 15:09-05 I did a meme command and had him respond and you have ALL fallen for it. 15:09-15 Oh 15:10-29 There's a bunch of mods and admins on CC now 15:10-41 Holy crap, there is. 15:11-05 Wasn't Noreplyz there too earlier? 15:11-17 Yeah. 15:11-27 Pyro came on really early today 15:11-32 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 15:11-34 Or maybe really late 15:12-59 Like 4 AM her time I believe 15:13-14 Interesting. 15:13-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 15:19-09 ~ MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has joined the chat ~ 15:19-18 *scream* 15:19-30 I dunno what to do ;-; 15:19-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:19-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:20-15 I'm literally worried. 15:20-26 What's wrong? 15:21-01 King 15:21-03 in cc 15:21-12 He keeps referring to me as female 15:21-24 but I dont wanna hurt him and tell him the truth 15:21-54 Hm- 15:22-07 Fuck ;-; 15:22-36 Maybe he should just be told? Like he might be hurt at first, but it's better to get it out in the open? 15:22-36 I dunno what to do. 15:22-43 I want to 15:22-51 but he just might get angry and stay angry 15:23-18 Idk. 15:23-53 I'll see what I can do. 15:25-18 Hows your day anyways Korra? 15:25-45 Fair, ig. 15:27-18 Ah same 15:27-27 Just wish the weekends were longer 15:27-40 Im just glad im off this upcoming friday and monday 15:29-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:29-19 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 15:29-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:30-41 o/ 15:31-35 I told him 15:31-39 I'm scared now. 15:31-52 What happened? 15:31-58 King 15:32-04 He refers to me as a female 15:32-09 and I just told him I am a male 15:32-21 Ah. 15:36-13 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 15:38-32 ~ MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has left the chat ~ 15:38-49 Hm. 15:39-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:42-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:44-51 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:48-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:48-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:48-50 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 15:50-02 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 16:17-23 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 16:50-52 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 16:50-54 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 16:53-21 o/ 16:53-38 hey MCR-The-Not-Orange (Robin) 16:54-00 Heyo. 16:54-56 Has she made a true God choice yet? 16:55-11 Whom? 16:55-23 Madi! 16:55-33 Madi's not feeling to great, actually. 16:55-37 *too 16:57-15 Sad. 17:11-22 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 17:15-25 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 17:19-51 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 17:23-19 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 17:39-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:43-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:43-55 you should learn when to quit! 17:44-17 What! 17:44-28 Where is SD bring her in 17:44-54 No. 17:51-17 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:51-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:52-15 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:52-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:52-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:54-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:54-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:54-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:25-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:31-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:35-41 Welcome, Meadowleaf 18:35-43 Hiya o/ 18:36-24 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 18:36-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:38-25 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 18:38-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:38-55 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 18:39-27 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 18:40-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:41-53 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 18:42-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:47-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:04-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:04-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:08-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:09-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:12-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:12-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:13-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:14-20 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:14-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:14-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:14-44 Gone! 19:15-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:16-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:30-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:30-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:31-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:32-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:34-42 This will be revived soon. 19:38-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:44-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:44-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:50-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:52-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:54-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:54-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:58-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:00-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:00-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:01-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:02-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:02-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:02-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:06-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:08-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:08-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:11-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:11-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:12-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:18-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:19-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:19-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:19-58 Damn it! This all my fault! 20:20-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:20-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:20-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:20-40 What is! 20:25-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:29-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:29-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:31-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:31-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:31-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:32-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:33-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:35-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:35-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:38-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:38-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:39-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:41-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:42-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:42-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:42-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:49-38 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 20:49-46 Good day 20:49-55 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 20:57-14 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:57-21 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 20:58-03 My name is The Demon's Light, a sentient light that likes to carry people away and save thier lives, as well as holding clues to their past. 20:58-16 Welcome, Chase McFly. 20:59-37 But I am TDL. 21:01-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-10 Hey (Robin) 21:02-32 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 21:02-59 Welcome, Slade. 21:03-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:03-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:03-46 Welcome, Marty (Robin) 21:06-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:06-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:06-48 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:06-49 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:07-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:08-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:47-57 Interesting. 21:48-06 Temporary or permanent? 21:50-40 Temporary 21:54-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:54-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:56-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:57-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:00-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:06-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:08-59 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 22:09-15 Dying your hair? 22:09-17 Cool. 22:09-22 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:09-31 (hi) Nat. 22:09-34 Theory: 22:09-38 A (nat) emoji. 22:09-41 Hoooooly crap it works 22:09-53 Also yes nay emoji 22:09-56 This other chat I am on is a true god chat. 22:09-56 Welcome, NatNoot. 22:10-01 nat** 22:10-07 And how, TKF? 22:10-15 im on mobile rn so I can't spell good 22:10-49 It's too lit to mention here, CMF. 22:10-50 And rip. 22:10-52 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:10-55 Huh. 22:11-46 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:11-53 Ah yes 22:12-56 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:14-38 Let us RP. 22:14-54 We have South Ferry. 22:15-32 As well as 22:15-36 TheKorraFanatic. 22:15-41 Non-canon, TKF? 22:15-41 Damn it, no! 22:16-06 And why not non-canon! 22:16-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:16-23 PU is good. 22:16-54 Also, 22:17-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:17-08 If Atticus' whole adventure is portrayed, 22:17-19 Welcome, Qstlijku. 22:17-20 Then why not portray Giannis, Harrison's, and Piercy's too? 22:17-23 o/ 22:17-37 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:17-40 (hi) Qstlijku. 22:17-51 Wat 22:17-52 (hi) NootNat. 22:17-54 Huh. 22:17-58 This other chat truly is freaking lit. 22:18-07 And for some reason, has more people. 22:18-08 Link in PM? 22:18-12 What is this Norcal 22:18-17 Lmao 22:18-35 Is what Norcal, NotNat? 22:18-40 *Noot 22:19-09 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:19-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:19-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:19-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:19-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:19-31 Comewel, Ferry South. 22:19-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:19-57 Is it secret my language code. 22:20-57 Are why losing we Ferry South and NootNat? 22:21-21 Wiat oh. 22:21-27 Sounded weird, that. 22:21-32 Sure. 22:21-47 So Korra you didn't want to be chat mod there? Txx 22:21-52 Am I weirdly talking. 22:22-18 Mod chat Q, ehre? 22:22-19 I want no rights there, Qstlijku! 22:22-22 *Where 22:22-26 I am only there to meme. 22:22-38 Am I there only meme to? 22:23-11 I should talking stop way this lol. 22:23-38 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:24-01 NorCal is what we call Northern California. Like SF 22:24-06 theyre the ones that say lit 22:24-12 California Northern, ah. 22:24-18 Have you seen Zurlaw before? 22:24-18 Ye 22:24-27 wait no 22:24-30 Also I wonder if HappierclickersRebirthed is the same person as EmmaThePlushie 22:24-32 The they're that one lit say. 22:24-43 idk what the hell Q is talking about 22:24-45 I've seen him on CCC often. 22:24-47 And hm. 22:24-48 @Q 22:24-50 Not I seen have Lawzur. 22:25-04 *Have I seen not Lawzur. 22:25-13 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:25-19 Who on CC? 22:25-20 @Korra 22:25-22 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:25-23 Is this hard a to way geez, talk. 22:25-31 What lol 22:25-41 A hard way to talk this is, hmm? 22:26-02 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:26-04 Zurlaw. 22:26-11 Harsh of him, it was. 22:26-25 Oh yeah 22:26-30 I've never seen Zurlaw on CC before (therp) 22:26-34 Am I positions reversing my of words. 22:26-34 Did he rename or something recently? 22:27-03 I don't think so. 22:27-28 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:27-28 Sad. 22:27-36 ok 22:27-56 ok 22:28-00 What about the droid attack on the TDL prequel? 22:28-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:28-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:28-24 \o 22:28-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:28-27 About what droid the on attack TDL the quelpre? 22:28-31 Q, bye. 22:28-34 (hi) 22:28-50 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:30-40 Sad. 22:30-54 Are Syde here you? 22:31-19 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:31-24 ? 22:31-43 Oh sorry. The bloody ping did not go off until I checked this chat. 22:31-48 Hey! o/ 22:31-59 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:32-06 Jack first and you now. 22:32-43 I'm going to go down to New Zealand and Australia and say bloody. :p 22:33-01 How ya doing, Syde? 22:33-08 Fine. 22:33-18 Also, stopped talking in my weird language. 22:33-18 That one went off right on schedule, lol. 22:33-29 Loud out laugh. 22:36-14 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:36-21 Hmmm 22:37-06 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:38-52 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:39-32 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:44-10 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:44-21 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:44-51 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:45-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:45-51 @ Falco - Was gonna say. Because it's uncommon to get that colour permanently. 22:46-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:46-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:46-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:47-07 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:47-09 o/ 22:47-16 Akumi, hi. 22:47-19 Heyo 22:47-37 How do you do fellow kids 22:47-40 Wb, Akumi. 22:48-08 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:48-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:48-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:48-35 Okay, ig. 22:48-37 You? @Nat 22:49-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:49-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:49-23 Hey! o/ 22:52-15 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:52-17 Wbbb 22:52-47 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:56-46 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:57-12 Fr tho are we still doing origins or genesis or whatnot 22:57-45 I think we are. 22:57-45 Just hasn't been anymore planning lately. 22:57-47 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 22:58-49 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 22:59-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:59-04 Yeah I saw that and was like. Huh. Wonder what happened there. 22:59-07 o/ 22:59-22 o/ 22:59-27 Someone nearby has a Wifi network named Sit Down Be Humble 22:59-33 But like the many arrangements in my life, nobody tells me shit 22:59-58 NatNoot it might be best to drop the attitude 23:00-02 There was nothing to tell. 23:00-02 There has been no discussion further about it by anyone. 23:00-11 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:00-19 And good Wifi network, Q. 23:00-24 lol 23:01-08 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:01-23 lol 23:01-34 I'm just sayin in general, not trying to be a jerk or anything 23:01-50 I'll start a discussion in #wikiwork about it. 23:01-54 i know the reason I'm out of the loop is because I'm not a key player 23:02-32 Not really. 23:02-32 The discussion is held in a channel you're in. :P 23:02-32 We just haven't discussed it lately. 23:02-32 I mean it's not necessary to mention that it's like "many other arrangements" 23:03-02 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:03-03 Test 23:03-08 Pass. 23:03-38 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:04-28 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:04-55 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:05-01 Eh 23:05-05 i 23:05-19 I pinged in the channel, btw. 23:05-45 where does one we that? 23:05-53 wait is it the discord one? 23:05-56 Yeah. 23:06-06 I'm already in that I thought 23:06-50 Ye. 23:07-32 Also unfortunately I can't use discord for mobile 23:08-00 Rip. 23:08-02 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:08-47 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:08-51 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:09-07 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:09-08 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:09-46 A lady with no shoes just asked how tall I was 23:10-07 Strange- 23:10-20 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:10-42 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:10-57 lol. 23:11-31 what even 23:12-04 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:12-46 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:13-26 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:14-54 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:15-35 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:16-03 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:16-43 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:17-41 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:18-11 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:22-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:22-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:22-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:23-03 Bork 23:23-05 Bork 23:23-16 I'm back 23:23-17 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 23:23-23 Yee 23:23-41 Am o l d e b o y e 23:23-49 Hey Steven! o/ 23:24-03 Yeet 23:24-06 I am back 23:26-46 ~ Restitavit has joined the chat ~ 23:26-50 Hello 23:26-54 How is everyone today 23:27-12 ~ Restitavit has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 23:27-13 ~ Restitavit has left the chat ~ 23:27-30 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:27-35 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:27-49 Oh heck I missed a lot 23:27-56 Welcome, NatNoot. 23:28-09 Mmhm 23:29-12 Yep this is korra 23:29-31 Wat 23:29-34 That wasn't exactly what I meant to say but now that I said it it's fine 23:29-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:29-56 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 23:30-02 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 23:30-04 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:30-23 Good day 23:30-29 Tell me, 23:31-01 what is this 'EoT/TDL crossover' Falco mentioned? 23:31-54 A non-canon RP that features characters from a RP wiki Steven, Hart, and Falco use. 23:31-54 Empire of something. I can never remember the full name. 23:32-33 ok 23:33-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 23:34-09 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:34-18 Oh 23:34-19 oh 23:35-24 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:36-45 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:36-54 BRB, dinner 23:37-27 Well golly have fun there friendo 23:38-02 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:39-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:39-24 I am good bruh 23:41-38 Will be back later! o/ 23:41-43 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:42-06 Okay 23:42-13 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:42-27 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 23:42-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:42-46 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:44-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:45-55 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:46-25 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:48-06 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:48-07 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs